1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the serial minimum shift-keyed transmission concept, and more particularly, to a two bits/Hz serial minimum shift-keyed divide-by-two modem.
2. Description of the Background
Much work has been done in the area of minimum shift-keyed (MSK) and serial MSK (SMSK) transmission areas. A continuing goal in this area is to improve bandwidth efficiency without a corresponding loss in power efficiency.